Television Subversions  SGA: Friends
by TychoV
Summary: This is for my Flash-Fiction challenge - Television Subversions. Friends - The One Where Rodney Finds out! John/Elizabeth McKay/Keller


Stargate: Atlantis – Friends

**A/N: **_This scene has been taken from Friends Season Five Episode Fifteen – The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey. For the purpose of making this scene work, we need to accept that Weir is McKay's sister. 816 words before author's notes._

Running up the staircase to Elizabeth and Jennifer's apartment, the esteemed Dr Rodney McKay was more than a little mad. He was furious. The sight he had seen from his new apartment; Ugly Naked Guy's old place, made him rush over in a near blind rage.

"John! John!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, he attempted to fling open the door to the apartment but was stopped by the chain.

In the room John and Elizabeth stopped making out in shock and after a moment scrambled to try to get fully dressed.

"John, I saw what you were doing through the window! John, I saw what you were doing to my sister! Now get out here!"

Hurriedly tucking his shirt back in, John fought an unexpected rush of terror. A seasoned battled hardened Air Force officer he could face untold bad guys without batting an eye. But a furious Rodney McKay was somehow different. The guy had been gone nuts over a sandwich after all and this was way bigger. "Wow! Listen, we had a good run. What was it? Four? Five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime!" He danced nervously, as always using humour to mask his feelings. "So, good-bye, take care, bye-bye."Giving her a quick kiss, he made for the window, hoping to escape via the balcony beyond.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked quickly, getting him to pause.

"We call it a tactically withdrawal, but you can call it running away if you like!" John quipped in reply.

Holding onto his shirt, she pulled him away from the window and back into the room. **"**Come on John, I can handle Rodney." Hurrying over to the door, she could see that Rodney was trying to desperately undo the security chain despite it being taut. Pushing back his hand confidently she removed chain and opened the door. "Hello Rodney. What seems to be the trouble?" Years of tough negotiations allowed her present a cool and serene exterior despite the crazed nerves inside.

Face a mask of anger, Rodney spotted John and charged. Deftly John evaded the rush and ducked around the kitchen table to come and hide behind Elizabeth.

"What the hell is going on?" Rodney bellowed.

Running into the apartment with Ronon in tow, Jennifer looked from Rodney to John and Elizabeth in concern. "Hey, what's-what's going on?"

"Well, I'm guessing that Rodney knows about me and Elizabeth." John admitted sarcastically.

Ronon smirked and just raised a brow as if that were the most obvious statement of all time.

"I thought you were my best friend, this is my sister!" Rodney yelled and waved his hands empathically; what little remained of his composure hanging on by a thread. "My best friend and my sister! Aww come on!"

Now it was John's turn to start getting upset. "Woah, cool it Rodney! Look, we're not just messing around!" Stepping out from behind Elizabeth, he protectively moved in front to face Rodney's wrath. "I love her. Not just that, I'm in love with her."

Knowing the need for a united front, Elizabeth took her place beside her man. "I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way." Reaching out, she gave her upset brother's hand a consoling squeeze as she slipped her other arm around John's waist. "I'm sorry, but it's true, I love him too."

Staring at the two speechlessly, Rodney was dumbfounded. There was no other way to describe it. After a moment the mask of rage collapsed and he gushed happily. "My best friend and my sister! I cannot believe this." The bad feelings gone bye bye, he hugged them both. After a moment, he turned to Jennifer and Ronon, grinning. "Isn't this great? I wish Teyla was here, then we could have all found out together!"

Grinning at the happy resolution, Jennifer shook her head. "You don't need to worry Rodney. Teyla already know. In fact we've actually known for a while."

Again Rodney is stunned silent and as quickly as he disappeared, Mister Angry is back. "What? What? What? You guys knew?" Rodney stepped toward Jennifer and Ronon as he shouted. While she took a step backwards, Ronon held his ground seemingly unphased by the posturing. "You **all** knew and I'm the last one to know? I bet Zelenka know this as well didn't he?"

"Oh calm down, Rodney." Shifting into girlfriend mode, Jennifer counter attacked to put him back into his place. "It wasn't personal. It wasn't our secret to reveal, so buck up and just be happy for them will you?"

Frowning, Rodney backed down. "Fine but I want it noted that the next time I make an earth-scattering scientific discovery, you guys will be the last to know. See how you all like it."

John grinned mischievously and nodded. "Okay, but can we get that in writing?"

_Fin_

**A/N: **_Okay folks, since everyone is issuing Flash Fiction challenges I thought I'd add one of my own. Take a favourite scene from a non-Stargate related television show and pull as many or as few SGA characters into the scene, replacing whomever you feel is appropriate. Try to maintain the spirit of the show as well as the spirit of the characters. Obviously there may be a bit of OOCness but try to limit if possible. Remember to provide the show, season, and episode details in chance some of the readers aren't familiar with the show._


End file.
